1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tensioner lever that slidably guides a running chain, and more particularly to a chain tensioner lever that slidably guides a chain by pressing a shoe surface of a lever body against the chain by the elastic force of a coil spring.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tensioner levers used to remove slackness in chains and to prevent vibration of running chains have been known. One such tensioner lever in a conventional chain transmission used for an auxiliary machine or the like of a car engine is a tensioner lever 110 that is pivotally attached to an attachment surface of an engine block or the like and includes, as shown in FIG. 8, a lever body 120 having a shoe surface 120a that slidably guides the chain, and a coil spring 130 interposed between the lever body 120 and an attachment surface (not shown) to press the shoe surface 120a toward the chain (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-36996).
In such a tensioner lever 110, as shown in FIG. 8, a spring helical part 131 of the coil spring 130 is loosely fitted on a boss 123 protruded from a base part of the lever body 120 toward the attachment surface. A spring pressing arm 132 extending from one end of the spring helical part 131 is in contact with the lever body 120.
With the tensioner lever 110 being attached to the attachment surface, a spring support arm 133 extending from the other end of the spring helical part 131 is inserted in a spring holder hole formed in the attachment surface. Before the tensioner lever 110 is attached to the attachment surface, i.e., during storage or transport, the spring support arm 133 is locked by a pin-like stopper member 140 inserted in a pin hole 126 of the lever body 120.